


K is for Kindergarten

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Sunshine after the Rain [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Back to School, Conversations, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Domestic, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Elementary School, Family, First Day of School, Gallavich, Gay, Kindergarten, Love, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Yev starts his first day of school, and Mickey might be having a harder time with it than he realizes.





	K is for Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to everyone who decided to read this series. I have been having a lot of fun writing it for you all. Special thanks to Veronica who without I would have nothing but a rough draft out. I hope you all enjoy and continue to read the other parts to this series. :)
> 
> *Check end notes for Russian Translations

       In one week summer vacation will be over. One week and school will be starting. One week and Yevgeny will be starting his first day of kindergarten. Ian was in shock, Mickey was in denial. Only one week and they haven’t even begun school shopping. “Mick, we have got to go to the store. Yev needs lots of things,” Ian pulled out the list and started naming off items. “Backpack, lunchbox, pencils. If he’s not prepared we are going to look like terrible parents.”

 

“He’s not going,” Mickey said as he pushed past Ian.

 

“Come on Mickey,” Ian huffed at the stubborn man.

 

“No Ian! I’m not letting him.”

Ian rolled his eyes, but let it go for now.

 

       Later that day, Ian made a decision that he knew Mickey would hate. He called Svet.

“Hello?” she answered russian accent in tow.

 

“Hey Svet. You and Yev busy today?”

 

“No why?” she questioned.

 

“We still need to go shopping for Yev’s school supplies and Mickey is still denying that it's even happening. If we don’t get this shit soon he will go with nothing and I can’t let that happen,” Ian explained.

 

“Fine. Pick us up at 2 o’clock.”

 

      At 1:45pm Ian told Mickey he was going for a run and walked out the door. Once he got to Svet’s apartment he went up and knocked on the door. She opened it and hollered for Yev so they could leave. “Yevgeny, pognali!”

 

“Coming Mommy!” Yev yelled from his bedroom. He then came running out of his room shoes not only on but tied into perfect bows. “Ian look!” He said pointing down to his feet.

 

“Oh my gosh! Good job, buddy.”

 

      As the trio made it into the store Ian’s phone buzzed with a text from Mickey.

 

**Mickey: hey where did you say you were going again?**

 

**Ian: Um for a run why?**

 

**Mickey: well that’s funny considering your fucking running shoes are still by the door.**

 

**Ian: Ughh, look Mickey I had to go to the store i’ll be home soon ok?**

 

 _Yeah fuck that,_ Mickey thought. He grabbed his keys and went in the direction of the store. Once he got there he spotted Ian’s car in the parking lot. He went inside and started looking through aisles until he heard the voice he recognized. He turned down the next aisle and saw Ian and started yelling before he even realized who else was there. “What the fuck man? Why lie to me just to come to the damn store?”

 

“Mickey I-”

 

“Hi daddy!” Yev chimed in.

 

“Oh hi! Wait… are you guys school shopping?”

 

“Yeah. Look i’m sorry I lied Mick, but you have been real weird anytime we mention it and we really needed to get this done,” Ian said trying to reason with him.

 

“Ok fine,” Mickey started looking at Svetlana then pulled Ian to the side. “Look I’ve kind of been having a hard time with this. I mean he used to be this little shit, and now he’s like a real person, who I must say is pretty fucking cool, and he’s growing up Ian. He’s already fucking five years old.”

 

“Yeah I know. It sucks watching your kids grown up, but Mickey you are a great dad, and he is becoming an amazing person,” Ian said comforting. Mickey smiled and pulled Ian in and kissed him the middle of the aisle. “What was that for?” Ian asked shocked by the public display of affection that was so unlike Mickey.

 

“For just being you. You’re pretty great, you know. Now come on, I can only take so much gay in one day,” Mickey said pulling Ian along with him back towards Yev and Svet.

 

       As they continued their way through the store getting all the items they needed, Ian named off the rest of the list. “Ok so the last few things we need are; a box of tissues, hand sanitizer, and expo markers.”

 

“What the fuck does he need that for?” Mickey asked.

 

“I’m pretty sure those are items for the classroom,” Ian responded.

 

“What the hell do I look like a charity case? You mean to tell me that I’m supposed to buy items that everyone will use?”

 

“Well yeah Mick. Otherwise the teacher would have to get them.”

 

“Well that’s not my fucking problem now is it?” Mickey asked turn the shopping cart around and heading towards the checkout counter. Ian rolled his eyes and grabbed the items anyways. “I’m not paying for that shit.”

 

“Fine, I’ll get them,” Ian said taking out his wallet.

 

      Once leaving the store and taking Svetlana and Yev home, Ian and Mickey went back to their apartment. They brought the bags inside and Ian starting going through them, making sure they got everything they needed, when he suddenly stopped what he was doing and started thinking out loud. “We are fucking adults, Mickey. Adults with a 5 year old kid. It amazes me honestly, like all our troubles are in the past now. Remember when we never thought that was possible?”

 

“Yeah man. Times sure were different back then. Remember how we used to sneak around? Find any space we could squeeze into and go at it,” Mickey smirked at the memory. “Man we were some real horny fuckers.”

 

Ian smirked as well then stood and walked over to Mickey. “Ya know, we could recreate the old days right now if you’re feeling up to it.”

 

Mickey licked his lips, then yanked Ian with him towards their bedroom and slammed the door once they were inside.

 

      When the week was up, the big day was finally here. Yevgeny woke up extra early, eager to make himself look absolutely perfect for his first day of school. Mickey rolled out of bed with a groan when Yev came into their room and shook his father awake. “Daddy. Daddy wake up. I start school today.”

 

“Uggh, Fuck fine. Let’s go.”

 

They went into the bathroom and Mickey helped Yev with his shower and getting him dressed for the day in the outfit he and Ian had picked out the night before. Yev put his own shoes on and tied them neatly into bows. Once dressed and ready, Ian had woken up and made breakfast for the three of them. “You look very handsome,” Ian told Yev.

 

“Thank you, Ian.”

 

“Yeah, kid even combed his hair,” Mickey told Ian with a raise of his eyebrows. Ian grinned at Mickey.

 

     After everyone was ready to go they left the apartment and headed towards the elementary school that Yev would be attending. They met Svetlana in the parking lot when they arrived.

“Ready?” she asked.

 

“Yup. Let’s go,” Ian said. They all walked into the school together and made their way to Yev’s kindergarten classroom where they were met by a tall woman with blonde curly hair and a rather obnoxious, brightly colored dress.

 

“Hello my name is Mrs. White and I am the teacher in the class. What’s your name?” she asked Yev in a high pitched voice.

 

“My name is Yevgeny Milkovich, but you can call me Yev if that’s easier. My Daddies call me Yev,” he said glancing back at Ian and Mickey with a smile.

 

“Ok sweetie. It is very nice to meet you. Why don’t you go join the others on the floor over there and I’ll be with you all when class starts,” Mrs. White said pointing towards the large rug full of kids. As Yev ran over she turned her attention towards Ian, Mickey, and Svet. “So you all must be Yevgeny’s parents. So is it Mom, Dad, and stepdad, or?”

 

“Oh we aren't married, but yeah I guess so,” Ian said quickly pointing between himself and Mickey afraid the assumption would freak Mickey out.

 

“Oh no, I didn’t think that,” she said with a worried look on her face.

 

“We are together though,” Mickey chimed in placing his hand on Ian’s shoulder. Ian smiled, then glanced at the teacher. She appeared a bit surprised.

 

“Oh. Well. Ok. It was very nice to meet you all,” she said. She then walked away and announced attention to the class. All the children then scrambled and were directed to their assigned seats. Once it was time for class to start and parents to go Yev smiled and waved to the three of them. Out in the hallway Svetlana broke down muttering “moy rebenok” in thick russian, while Ian hugged her, patting her back. He didn’t say anything but out of the corner of his eye he saw a single tear roll down Mickey’s cheek.

 

      Later in the day, Ian went to get Yev from school and he talked the entire way home, about every detail of his day. He told Ian how he met a boy named David in his class and how they played together at recess and sat together at lunch. He then told Ian about how much he loved his teacher and how he couldn’t wait to go back to school tomorrow. When they arrived at the apartment Mickey smiled at Yev, who then started his story all over again.

      Once they ate dinner, and Yev was put to bed, Ian and Mickey sat on the couch together watching whatever show was on tv, until Ian interrupted and turned towards Mickey. “Hey, so how you holding up?”

 

“I’m fine, why?” Mickey asked.

 

“Well I know you were having a hard time with the idea of yev starting school, and well I saw that tear fall this morning.”

 

“I’m fine, Ian,” Mickey said with a exhale.

 

“If you say so,” Ian said.

 

“Don’t.”

 

“What?”

 

“You know what. I don’t want to talk about it, Ian.”

 

“I just think it’s bad to keep it all locked up,” Ian hesitated.

 

Mickey took a deep breath. “You know what? Fine. I feel like shit. I missed out on all the important firsts in his life, like walking, and talking. Hell I wasn’t even there when he was born, Ian. Maybe I wasn’t meant to be a father. Hell, look at mine.”

 

“You are not your dad, Mickey. You would never do anything to ever hurt that kid. Ok, so maybe you weren't there at first, who cares, you are here now and that’s what matters. We are not our parents. We take better care of our kid than they ever did. We aren’t abusive shits. We don’t drink our lives away. We are here and we are doing this thing the best that we can,” Ian finished holding Mickey’s hand.

 

“I love that fucking kid.”

 

“I know you do, Mick. I do too.”

 

They sat there for a several minutes in the moment before finally going to bed. They weren’t perfect, but their kid was happy and loved, and that’s all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translations:
> 
> Yevgeny, pognali! = Yevgeny, Let's go!
> 
>  
> 
> moy rebenok = my baby


End file.
